


the deft, sweet gesture of your hand [Podfic]

by originblue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Insecurity, Knitting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Repression, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originblue/pseuds/originblue
Summary: Crowley arrives injured at Aziraphale's door. He takes care of him, reads him an awful lot of Mary Oliver, and knits elaborate metaphors for his insecurities (literally).





	the deft, sweet gesture of your hand [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the deft, sweet gesture of your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758742) by [deadgreeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgreeks/pseuds/deadgreeks). 

> Podfic of the work by deadgreeks

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hfxhr8w9gq257uc/the%20deft%20sweet%20gesture%20of%20your%20hand%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If anyone wants a different file format etc, just send me a message.


End file.
